Maka in Wonderland
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka finds a amazing world called Wonderland. She has to get rid of this Queen of Snakes and save wonderland and their people. After she is done getting rid of the Queen she has to get rid of this dumb prophecy that says she has to marry the Mad Hatter?
1. The Rabbit

Maka sat under a tree reading Alice in Wonderland she loved that story because her mother always read it to her as a child before she past away. Because she pasted she had to live with her slutty good for nothing father

"Alice your father is waiting for you!" one of papa's slutty girlfriends hollered I rolled my eyes

Everybody called her Alice because she always read Alice in Wonderland so it just became her nickname

"why!? Ugh! Life is so not fair why cant things be different!" she mumbled but all of a sudden she saw a flash of white and black

"what?" she got up in curiosity and chased after the image

She stopped when she saw it a bunny it was black with 3 white lines on one ear

"I'm late I have to be there at eight! If I'm not there at a symmetrical time- ugh! I'll be garbage disgusting filth!" he rambled on and on about symmetry and how he had to be there at eight.

"a talking bunny!" she screamed

"sorry but I'm late! I have to be there by eight exactly! If not it wont be symmetrical!"

"um excuse me Mr. Talking Bunny?" she tried to approach it slowly and carefully but it ran saying that it was late and that it was sorry. She ran after him and saw him jump into a small hole.

She stopped in her tracks and looked "looks steep" she said "and tiny" she looked in closer and fell into the hole and she thanked god for her small chest probably the only time it will come in handy.

She fell and hit the ground she rubbed her butt "ow!" she stood up and saw the bunny run threw this tiny door and when she went after him it was locked.

She sighed "all that work for nothing"

"uhm!" she screamed and saw the door he looked over at the corner and saw a table with a key,cheese and a bottle that said drink me

She took all 3 and drank the bottle first and turned small "that's different" he smiled and looked at the key she unlocked the door and smiled at the door

"um never thought I would say this but thank you Mr. Door" she curtseyed and ran.

She looked and saw the most amazing thing ever she even thought it was better than books.


	2. Tea Party

She saw mushrooms that were as big as dinosaurs and that goes for flowers and other plants as well everything was different just like she had wished. She stopped her gaze from the beautiful scenery and saw the rabbit talking too two twin sisters that where huge because she drank the bottle

"hey Kid" they both said

"sorry Liz. Sorry Patti. I'm late and I have to be there by eight because-"

"yah yah it has to be symmetrical" the older one with long hair said the younger one with shorter hair kept giggling and laughing at the two.

"bye!" he said and ran

Maka chased after him but was stopped by a screech "ahh! It's a mouse!" the older one said

"hey sis! Its not a mouse! it's a giraffe!"

She looked closer "oh it's a person"

"will you please put me down so I can pass" Maka said

"what's the password?" the older one said

The younger one kept saying giraffe so she guessed "giraffe?"

"okay you may pass" she set her down

"um do you happen to know where that rabbit is going?"

"he has a meeting with the queen of snakes"

"the queen of who?"

They both laughed "listen nobody likes the queen but don't be saying those things in front of her"

"um…okay" Maka said confused

She walked for hours and ours but nothing she saw a house and a table it said tea Party on the banner

"the Almighty Black Star is here!" a boy with blue hair pronounced

A girl with black hair in a pony tail smiled "hey Black Star"

"hey Tsubaki! Is the Hatter coming?" he asked

"I don't think he'll come Black Star" she said in a disappointed tone Maka walked over to where the people were standing.

"Tsubaki look! Its and action figure" he picked the pig tail blond up and started playing with her

"your lucky I'm tiny other wise you'd get a Maka chop!" she screamed

She looked at the cheese and wondered she took a teeny tiny bit and she finally was her normal size.

"finally"

"oh hi there! Would you like to stay for tea?" Tsubaki asked

"no thank you I'm trying to find a rabbit"

"Kid?" Black Star asked

"yes I think that's his name do you mind showing me the way?"

"are you mad! I would never dare step into the queens castle!"

She thought " I know a guy that would though?"

"really?! what's his name?"

"the Hatter. At least that's what everybody calls him but he is a little depressed he keeps waiting for a girl named Alice"

"so your saying he'll only go with a girl named Alice?"

They both nodded

"that's what everybody calls me!" there eyes got big

"surely you cant be Alice!"

"but I am? Well technically that's my nickname" she smiled

"Black Star did it say in the prophecy that it was her name or nick name?" he shrugged

She sighed "just follow the rainbow road and you'll be there" she pointed to the rainbow line

"thanks" Maka followed the trail until she got up but the trail was gone


	3. Cheshire Cat

"just great!"

"Nya~ I can help you~" a purr voice said

She looked and saw eyes she screamed

"relax~" it purred again showing a purple cat

"you can show me the way to the Hatter?"

"the cute boy with the hat~?"

"uh…I guess"

"aww you mean my boyfriend~ don't worry I'll show you the way~" the cat started walking popping to its invisible form here and there

"um if you don't mind me asking but you and the Hatter are dating?"

She nodded

"but um well you're a cat?"

" a Cheshire cat to be precise~"

"um does he happen to be a cat?"

The cat shook her head "nope all man"

she didn't respond she lead me to the trail again she followed carefully and made sure she didn't fall this time.

Finally the trail ended and she looked up and saw a abandoned house

"ugh those jerks lied to me! they were probably messing with me! Ugh! I bet there isn't any stupid Hatter!" she screamed frustrated

"there is."

**sorry this chapter was so short :(**


	4. Mad Hatter

"yah right!" she sat on the abandoned porch and the snow white haired boy sat next to her

"there is." he said again

She screamed not even realizing there was a boy there. He was cute he had snow white hair, crimson eyes, tan and muscular he wore a huge hat that was weird looking but she didn't seem to notice or care. He was about her age maybe a year older.

"sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said with a grin

"its fine" she sat down again

"so I heard you are looking for a boy who is called the Hatter?"

"yes. He needs to help me find a rabbit."

"why do you care so much about this rabbit?" he asked

She thought and thought about it but really didn't know why she cared about the rabbit "hmmm I guess I have no reason?"

He laughed "how uncool"

She ignored it and said "I don't know why but I feel like I need to follow him"

"do you know where he is heading?"

"well everybody keeps saying that he has a meeting with the queen of something"

"you mean the queen of snakes?"

"yah!"

"however leads you must be mad"

"why do you say that"

"cause she is the most feared person"

"so what? They are only snakes?"

He gave her a shark like grin "you are not from around here are you?"

"no. and is it that obvious?"

"well yes. Since you haven't heard of the Queen of Snakes and if you haven't heard of her I'm guessing you have no clue who you are talking to. Do you?"

"no I don't."

"are you sure everybody heard of me?"

"conceited are we?"

He gave her a devilish grin "names Soul but everybody call me the mad Hatter"

"you're the person I'm looking for how come you didn't tell me?!"

"sorry I just wanted to have a little fun."

"wait did you say Mad Hatter?"

"yah"

She gulped "m-mad?"

"you aren't scared are you?" he snickered and got closer to her face but she pushed him away

"no. I'm not! And my name is Maka but everybody calls me Alice" she stated

His eyes got big and he laughed in her face "surely you aren't Alice!?"

"why does everybody keep saying that?!"

"well look at you…. to tiny and childlike I mean look at the pigtails!?" he grabbed one of her pigtails but she yanked it back

"Maka chop!" she slammed Alice in Wonderland right into his skull

He rubbed his head "owowowow! Well you are violent I'll give you that! But still not our Alice." he said

"maybe its another Alice"

"but you are wearing everything in the prophecy" he looked her up and down she blushed

"pervert! Maka chop!" she hit him in the head again

"owwww!"

"And what's wrong with the way I dress?!"

"nothing but your wearing a blue dress sort of thing with the pigtails and ash blond hair that is how they described her in the prophecy"

"what prophecy?"

"wow you really are stupid"

"Maka Chop!"

"ow! Stop doing that! Anyway in Wonderland-"

"did you just say Wonderland?"

"yah why?"

"you mean the fairy tale?"

"I assure you this is no fairy tale." I pulled out the book that I hit him with

He laughed "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I guess it was a cool book?" he shrugged

"what?"

"look at the author bookworm" she ignored the insult and looked the initials said M.H.

"Mad Hatter" she mumbled

He laughed again "it was a really cool book"

"shut up! Somebody named Black Star and Tsubaki said that you'll lead me to where the rabbit is"

"nope." he said simply

"and why not?!" she put her hand on her hips

"I'm waiting for Alice"

"I am Alice!"

"Not the right one" he walked back inside but she grabbed his hand which made his crimson eyes go big

"well in this stupid prophecy how many Alice's are there?"

He mumbled "one"

"exactly. Now tell me about this dumb prophecy?"

"well the Mad Hatter and Alice have to work together to get rid of the Queen of Snakes and then Wonderlands will turn back to normal…well wonder and the Mad Hatter and Alice rules over Wonderland and everybody lives happily ever after."

"wait when you say the Mad Hatter and Alice rule you mean Marry?"

"yes"

"no way!"

"well I'm not happy about it either tiny tits!"

"Maka chop!"

"owowow! What was that for!?"

"what do you think!?"

He didn't say anything "now as your fiancé take me too this stupid queen so I can break this stupid prophecy."

"no"

"I'm. your. Wife." she smiled devilishly

He bit his lip "fine"

"but after I break the prophecy! I just want you too know I'm. never. Going. To. Marry. You!"

"fine with me tiny tits!"

"Maka chop!"

"owowow!" he held his head "let me take you to the stupid Queen and then I'm leaving so don't worry. You. Will. Never. See. Me. Again!"

"good!" she screamed her eyes felt glossy she just met him but she just felt terrible they walked in silence until they entered the forest

"you aren't cheating on me with this girl are you Hatter~" the Cheshire cat purred

"go away you stupid cat!" he screamed

"you shouldn't talk to your girlfriends like that." Maka said sarcastically he looked at her

"she is a freaking cat! Not my girlfriend!"

"Cheshire cat~" she corrected

"damn cat" he mumbled which made Maka laugh he stared at her

"w-what?" she said with a faint shade of pink on her cheeks

He laughed "oh nothing just didn't know you had a sense of humor"

"Maka chop!"

"ow! Damn it!"

"humph!" she walked faster angry at what he said

He broke the tension and said "um I'm glad you liked my book"

"yah it was cool"

He smiled "is it famous back in your world?"

"yes very."

"cool"

She smiled "my mother read this to me as a child"

"is that why its your favorite?"

He walked faster to get to her pace "yes. I also liked it because it was interesting but yah. I was five when she read it to me and surely you couldn't have written an entire book at the age of five"

"well I was a cool kid" she looked at him and he laughed

"I'm kidding. I actually had a dream of it when I was five and my granny wrote it down and published it apparently she knew about this place and I was some kind of prophecy like you"

"oh? So you lived in my world" he nodded

"why'd you leave?"

He threw his hands in his pockets "well why do you think look at this place. Its full of wonder why back at where you live there is nothing other than drugs and alcohol."

"true. But didn't you miss your family?" she asked

"you ask a lot of questions tiny tits"

She raised her book ready to Maka chop him when he put his hands up "sorry sorry" she put it down he sighed "truth is my granny died a few years after she published the book. I never met my parents apparently they died which I don't believe. And my brother hates me so I had nothing in the real world"

"if it makes you feel better I don't have anything either no siblings or pets. My mother died in a car accident and was the only thing that I loved and my father is a slutty man that cheats who I hate"

He looked at the ground "see there is nothing that's why I stayed here you should too"

She smiled at what he said "true. But where would I get all my books without them I'm nobody"

He laughed "yah I guess I would be nothing without my music"

"what do you play?"

"piano."

She smiled "I would love to hear it some day"

"I doubt you ever will. The only piano there is in Wonderland is at the queens castle for entertainment when she gets bored. And she hates the way I play." he shrugged

"why do you say that I'm sure its good" he smiled when she said that

"she caught me playing the piano her exact words were 'how dare you play such terrible, disgusting music its to lively'" he said making fun of her voice

She laughed and caught him staring at her "what I can laugh?!"

He laughed " I know"

She was confused she didn't know if he was making fun of her or not but she just wanted to take it as a compliment

"we should get some sleep" he said interrupting her thought

She looked at her watch "no way! Its 1pm and its not even dark!"

"1st of all that clock doesn't work. 2nd of all your dumb to be a bookworm. 3rd of all" he pointed to the clear beautiful sun and in a blink of an eye it turned dark

"am I crazy?!" I rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things

He looked at me with his piercing red eyes "aren't we all?" he gave me a shark like grin and laughed.


	5. Singing Flowers

He turned to this huge daisy "do you mind giving me a lift?"

"what!? I cant carry you!"

"I'm not talking to you?"

"what?"

The daisy sang in a lovely voice saying "only if you sing~"

He laughed "no way! that's totally not cool"

She pointed her leaf at Maka "maybe your girlfriend can~"

"what? No! I cant sing!" she said shaking her head and hands

Soul laughed at her "please I'm sure you have a lovely voice" he pushed her towards the flower

"no! no I cant um I don't even know any songs!"

"sure you do~" the flower sang

Soul played a flower as if it was a piano and weirdly it sounded like it. He smirked at Maka waiting for her to sing

"will help you~" all the flowers sang

The Lily began singing 'Laaaa..~'

The Violets began too 'Mimimimi…~'

'Lalalala…' the Marguerite helped

The Snap-dragon started 'Hahahahahahaha…~'

The all harmonized together now the Lily looked at Maka as if to say it was her turn she sighed but tried to sing she truthfully had no idea what to sing she thought and thought but some actually toast butterflies landed on her nose and she got it

"Little bread-and-butterflies kiss  
the tulips, and the sun is like a  
toy balloon. There are get up in  
the morning glories, in the golden  
afternoon.~ There are dizzy daffodils  
on the hillside, strings of violets  
are all in tune, Tiger lilies love  
the dandy lions, in the golden  
afternoon," the flowers joined picking up her pace "the golden afternoon.~"

Now they all sang "There are dog and caterpillars and a _  
_copper centipede, where the lazy  
daisies love the very peaceful life  
they lead... ~

Now only the flowers sang "You can learn a lot of  
things from the flowers, for especially  
in the month of June. There's a wealth  
of happiness and romance,~" they pushed Soul and Maka together making them squish Maka was red and Soul laughed

" all in the golden afternoon~" Soul rested his hands on Maka's waist and they both started to dance

" All in the golden afternoon~" Maka sang while dancing with him

"the golden afternoon…~"

Maka sang again " You can learn a lot of things from the  
flowers,~ for especially in the month of  
June~. There's a wealth of happiness and  
romance all in ~

"the golden afternoon!~" they all sang

All the flowers laughed and so did Maka and Soul

"hey Hatter~" The Lily sang

"hmm?"

"keep this one~"

"will do" Soul said with a laugh

Maka cocked her head "this one?"

his face went red "nothing! Nothing! She just said um you have a lovely voice"

The lily lifted up her leaf Maka tried to hop on but was to tiny "oh for peat sake!" he picked her up and lifted her to the leaf and got up himself

"thanks" she mumbled the leaf lifted her up and she screamed "wait what are we-!"

The lily lifted her up higher and she grabbed onto Soul "what's wrong with you?"

"nothing forget it" she let go and stared at him

He shrugged "you have a lovely voice by the way"

She smiled "thank you. But you know something that is really funny" he got up and raised his hand waiting for her to take it she did "hmm?"

"it was night and we were singing about the afternoon" she laughed

"no you weren't. you were singing about the **golden** afternoon" she laughed and so did he

She laid down on the daisy right in the center Soul laid next to her and they talked for all night about how funny everything was and the prophecy and how she wanted to catch this rabbit until there eyes turned red from lack of sleep and they closed there eyes and slept.

Soul opened his crimson eyes to find a perfectly asleep Maka her head was rested on his chest.

"great now I cant get up" he mumbled

Soul looked at her and wondered if she had that drink that ma her small because compared to him she was small and she had a tiny figure and well a tiny everything.

She interrupted his thought when she mumbled "wait Mr. Rabbit" he smiled she shivered

He took off his jacket carefully not to wake her up uncovered her she opened her eyes "hmm?"

She looked up and saw him and screamed falling off the daisy his eyes got big "MAKA!" he screamed he dove and manage to grab her hand she dangled but he managed to pick her up "your luck your small you idiot!" he screamed at her

"how come you didn't wake me you pervert! All you men are perverts!" she slammed a book into his head "ow damn it! Give me back my jacket if that's how your going to treat me!"

She blinked confused at his words and look at her body to see his jacket around her she took it off "thanks"

He grumbled and put on his jacket

"but you still should have woken me!"

He smiled "kill me" and jumped off the daisy

"SOUL!"


	6. Caterpillar

"SOUL" she screeched her eyes were burning and were red and glossy

"why are you screaming?" she looked down and saw him standing there with a confused look on his face

"I thought- how did you get own!?" a tear fell down and Soul understood what she meant he laughed and said " I jumped"

"but we're so high off the ground!?"

"if I can do it you can do it now jump." she hesitated and put one foot off the gigantic daisy and grabbed on tightly to the daisy

"I cant." she said

"are you scared?" he asked

She nodded he sighed "my granny once told me that even if we may be scared we have the courage to work through it" her eyes got big but she bit her lip

"damn it! Jump! If you fall you fall into my arms! Just look at me and jump!"

She looked down and saw his arms wide open she smiled and closed her eyes shut

"my mom said the same thing as your granny" she jumped and heard an _off _sound escape Soul's lips.

She looked and saw herself in Soul's arms "told ya I would catch ya" he said with a grin

She couldn't help but smile "you can put me down now?"

"Oh yah sorry" he scratched his head and mumbled how uncool that was Maka laughed hearing what he had said

She stared at him and realized that he actually was cute even though he had a gothic feel she liked it

Soul noticed but didn't say or do anything he didn't want to get another maka chopped this early in the morning so he just kept walking with his hands in his jacket pockets

"um…Soul where are we going?"

"to see this dumb rabbit"

"yah I know that! But you said he was heading to the queens castle correct?"

He nodded "I thought you said the queens castle is that way" she pointed to the direction she was talking about

"it is but we are going to see a caterpillar"

"a bug?"

"yah"

She turned around on her heel heading towards the direction where the castle was

"hey where are you going!?" he screamed running towards her

"I don't want to go look at a bug!"

"yah you rather look for a rabbit correct?" he said in a sarcastic tone that Maka hated

"shut up!" she hit him in the chest over and over which didn't even make him flinch

He sighed "you said that you never want to see me and that you hated me correct?" he said grabbing her wrist

"I would never say that to you!"

He raised an eyebrow "well you did and this dumb caterpillar knows the short way to get there so if you would stop being stubborn and just follow me we would be there" his grip grew tighter around her small wrists

She didn't respond she just stayed quite and looked at his chest which raised and lowered from breathing

"don't you want to get there faster?" he said in a softer tone

She still didn't respond she was actually enjoying his company and she wanted to stay with him longer.

"you do? don't you?" Soul now questioned her

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and started walking to the direction where the caterpillar was

Soul sighed having no clue what was going threw her head "hey what's wrong?"

"I- nothing" he sighed

"you'll tell me later?"

She smiled "maybe"

He just rolled his eyes and walked with her to the caterpillar

After walking and walking they finally reached this caterpillar

"hmm he should be here?" soul said

They saw a green leaf move Maka flinched and Soul jumped in front ready to risk his life if necessary

"who is there?"

"it's me the Hatter and my friend Alice" Maka's eyes grew wide not only was that the first time she had called him friend but also the first time he had called her Alice

"Alice?"

"yes. We need your help"

He shook his caterpillar head "no. I don't want anything to do with either of you"

"Caterpillar!"

"no! you two have no idea what either of you are capable of!"

"then why don't you tell me! You've always said that and I'm sick of it!" Soul for the first time completely lost his cool

"shut up you scythe!" was the caterpillars response

"what does that even mean!?" Soul hissed

He blew smoke in Maka and Souls face "the queen is looking for you both of you she already knows that she is here" he pointed to Maka

"she wants her dead and so do I"

"you cared for Wonderland! ….I wonder what happened!?"

The caterpillar just turned "the mouse will help you that is all I can say"

"the mouse?" I questioned

"this is the one that's going to save our land" the caterpillar mumbled he smoked in her face

"the mouse" she coughed and Soul growled that he was treating Maka like crap

"she lives far away from the castle though"

"yes!" Maka said happy that she got more time with Soul

"no. Maka I mean Alice wants to get to the castle soon-"

"its fine" he gave her a questioningly look she just smiled

"well if that is done Hatter want a cigar?" The Caterpillar asked

He nodded the caterpillar put one in his mouth and lit it.

She took out the cigarette from both their mouths and looked at the caterpillar "you can have cancer all you want! caterpiller! but** do not** make Soul smoke."

They both had big eyes Soul laughed and she stomped on the cigar making the light dim

The caterpillar stared "maybe I was wrong. Maybe she is what we need"

She ignored what the caterpillar had said to angry at him to care and took Soul's hand "come along Soul"

He couldn't stop laughing at what she had done to the caterpillar and himself.

"why are you still laughing?!"

"nobody disrespects the Caterpillar and you just get here and you freaking mock him"

"I didn't mean to I just didn't want you to die" he stopped laughing and looked at her

"you were concerned?"

"of course I was!" she screamed at him but Soul noticed that her cheeks were pink which made him smile

The skies cleared and Maka stared at the toast butterflies and smiled

"that's weird it looked very humid"

"it was you see our weather depends on our moods"

"what?"

"right now I'm happy that you were concerned about me so its sunny before we were both bored so it was humid and last night I was tired so it turned night"

She blushed "so right now your happy about what I said?"

"yah"

"so if I did this you would be angry?" she Maka chopped him

"ow! Damn it!" it started raining

she opened her mouth and droplets of rain fell in her mouth Soul stared at her and smiled and it turned sunny

"why are you happy?"

He grinned "no reason"

She shrugged it off "why did you want to talk to this mouse when it would only take longer?" Soul asked

Her face went red "nothing forget it!"

"tell me later?"

"okay" he grinned and they walked in comfortable silence

They were walking for hours now and Maka's feet began to hurt Soul just stared at the ground

She stepped and Soul grabbed her around the waist causing her to blush

"careful you almost killed everyone" she looked down and saw a little tiny house

"what?"

"were here"

"the mouse's house?" she asked he nodded and pulled out a drink from his jacket pockets

"when I drink this you drink it after okay?" she nodded he took a zip and turned into the size of a mouse she grabbed the bottle and did as he asked and turned even smaller than him

He knocked "how did the cat die?" a person said threw the door

"the curious cat died out of curiosity" he said annoyed

"okay" a hamster let us in

He walked over to a mouse that was Mr. Mouse

"hello we need to speak to your wife" Soul said politely

"who are you?"

"I'm the Hatter and this is Alice" he took off his hat bowed he looked at me and I curtseyed

"get out!" he screamed

"what?"

"I don't want anything to do with you! The queen is looking for you!"

"exactly why we need your wife's help Mr. Mouse" I said politely with a smile

"you shouldn't be talking!" he pointed at me Soul grabbed his finger and pointed it at the floor "its rude to point Mr. Mouse"

"you get your stupid, crazy, filthy, mad hands off me Mr. Hatter" he said Mr. Hatter in a rather rude tone

Soul growled

"oh what did I get our so called savior angry?! You stupid hat! It said in the prophecy that your something special but all I see is a filthy disgusting Hat!" he kept pocking Soul in the chest making him back away Maka was fuming with anger

"that is enough!" Maka screamed

"why you vile little Mouse you keep your crumby hands off him! I mean look at you! You're a rat! you are in no position to be talking! now if you keep pocking him in the chest I will break that small finger off yours! or I can just eat this cheese and squash your whole family! Would you like that!?" she said pocking him in the chest making him back up and fall over a pebble

Soul's eyes were big and Maka was still fuming

"I'm truly sorry about my husband he has very little patience"

Maka laughed "don't all men"

Soul ignored it and said "hello Mrs. Mouse the Caterpillar said you could help us?"

"sorry dear I could have but not anymore the queen cut off the short way to the castle"

"damn" Soul mumbled

"I could give you food to eat and a place to stay though"

"thanks Mrs. Mouse" Soul said

"welcome dear" she replied

"gonna go make dinner!" she walked out Mr. Mouse got up and grumbled all the way to his room Maka snorted at him as a warning Soul chuckled as he saw how angry she was at the mouse just from making fun of him.

"what?"

"nothing I just liked how you totally lashed out at that poor mouse for making fun of me"

"well nobody should speak to anyone that way!" she huffed "and you're the coolest guy ever! And look at him a rat and he isn't even cute!"

Soul thought about how she said 'you're the coolest guy ever' and he kept thinking about it

"hey what's wrong?"

"nothing thanks but I could handle that myself" he got up and walked to the kitchen but ruffled up her hair first

She fixed her hair "that's not what it looked like from this angle" she mumbled and got up and followed

"sorry I made dinner in a rush its cheese and bread"

"what a surprise" Soul mumbled into Maka's ear making her laugh

They sat down and ate cheese and crackers with milk and went into their room.

"Where's my room?" Maka asked the mouse

"don't be greedy you ungrateful little-"

But Maka cut off Mr. Mouse "why you jerk! I'm very grate full for the food your **wife **cooked! for your **wife's** home for the night that your **wife** invited us too! You should not be calling me ungrateful when your **wife** has done everything! Not to mention I'm saving your dumb Wonderland! When I should just leave! and this is how you repay me!" Maka raised her fist ready to strike

"I think that's enough!" Soul grabbed her and thanked Mrs. Mouse for her food

"not cool Maka try to keep your cool"

"but he-"

"lets not fight. Will continue this conversation in the morning. Cool?"

"cool." they laid in the rather small bed squished together but managed to get comfy somehow and fell asleep.


	7. Snake Guards

Maka sighed in pleasure from the warmth she woke up and saw her face buried in Soul's chest and their feet tangled she looked at her waist and saw Soul's arm around it.

But this time she didn't scream or flinch or anything she just laid her head back down in Soul's chest and sighed "I'm hungry" she mumbled she grabbed Soul's hand and unwrapped it from her body.

She got up and felt a tug at her dress she looked and saw Soul his eyes dropped lazily "where do you think your going?" he asked voice scruffy but stern

"kitchen I'm hungry"

"I'm coming with you" he stretched and got up

"I think I can handle a little glass of milk"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes "I don't think you can"

"Maka Chop!" she bonked his head with a book

"it didn't hurt?"

"because I pity you" she said annoyed he grinned and grabbed his bloody red hat.

He looked but saw nobody there apparently she had already left he sighed and put on a shirt and everything else he needed

He was about to open the doorknob when the door slammed him in the face

"ow! What the hell Maka!?" she covered his mouth

"the snake guards are here" she whispered he looked and saw no window only a closet which they would eventually look in.

"I'll distract them go out the back"

"your kidding I'm not leaving you" she whispered loudly

"I didn't ask you" he whispered loudly as well

"Soul"

"in front of them its Hatter in front of everybody its Hatter don't call me by my real name till we meet again don't even speak about me got it?"

"I'm not leaving"

"your just a nuisance! They don't want you they want me! Nobody cares for you so leave I'm sparing your life be grateful! We're not even friends why would you die for me?!"

"when you talked to caterpillar you said this is my **_friend _**Alice!"

"I say a lot of things I was toying with you!" he lied and Maka knew it but his words still hurt.

She bit her lip so much blood came out she hugged him "don't die" and she ran for the exit

"not cool" he mumbled he walked out and saw the guards "well hello! Is there anything you need?"

"where is Alice?"

"who?"

They grabbed his shirt growing inpatient "don't be dumb! The caterpillar said that you were here with her!"

"please! I sold her! You know me always wanting a bargain" he laughed

They dropped him Soul dusted himself off and fixed his hat "well I'm sure the queen wouldn't be mad if we ruffed him up a bit"

Mrs. Mouse ran to her husband and got out off there as quickly as possible

"your right I'm sure she would be delighted if you did that"

One of the guard grabbed his shoulder and shook his head "he's the **Mad **Hatter not the come and play with me Hatter"

"shut up!" the guard said to him

"you should listen to your friend." Soul said with a shark like grin

"you smug bastard!" he ran at him Soul smiled

The guards blinked and saw him already pinned to the ground

"I'm leaving your not amusing" Soul said as he fixed his jacket and left

He walked and walked screaming "maka!" everywhere but gave up he heard a cry and walked towards it to see a blond ash pigtailed girl with a blue dress crying on a rock

He smirked and noticed that it was raining around her "hey Maka you okay?"

"SOUL!" she ran and hugged him she went to peck him on the cheek but he turned into her and she accidentally kissed him on the lips

She pulled back right away she felt her lips that were soft and tender when his was wet but ruff

"I didn't mean-" the rain stopped

"its cool" he walked her face was red and so was his but he tried to remain cool unlike Maka who kept apologizing saying random stuff that he didn't care about and it went on like this for hours.

"maka!"

"what!?"

"stop apologizing!"

"o-okay" he sighed and kept walking

"but your kind of a good kisser" he said with a grin on his face

"wipe that smug little grin off your face!"

He laughed "I meant it as a compliment"

"thanks I guess….and your not that bad either"

"not that bad?"

"yes"

He laughed and said "not usually what I get but I'll accept it as a compliment" he didn't realized what he said until he said it

"usually?"

"never mind" he said trying to drop the subject

"usually?!" she raised her book his crimson eyes grew wide

"Maka Chop!"

"ow! Shit! That really hurt! Stop doing that!"

"humph!" she crossed her arms and closed her emerald eyes not daring to even look at him

"what you aren't jealous are you?" he said sarcastically laughing

She didn't respond it started thundering and he realized that she actually was angry and jealous

He grabbed her hand and hid under a mushroom she yanked her hand from his grasp and she only got angrier because it started to hale

She sat down and curled up into a ball and closed her eyes shut he laid next to her

"you know I was just joking"

It started to hale lightly

"truth is I was actually waiting for Alice almost my whole life and haven't been with another girl"

It rained

"but it turns out this Alice doesn't even want to marry me? Funny right?" it sprinkled now he looked at her but her eyes were still shut

"sorry about what I said at the Mrs. Mouse's house I guess I was the uncool one today."

It stopped raining completely but her eyes were still shut not showing her emerald eyes

He played with her blond pigtails and swirled them around his piano like fingers

"I said I'm sorry what more could you want"

She opened her eyes "lets go"

"your still not completely happy"

"and how do you know!"

He pointed to the sky which was humid "now your either bored or a bit angry maybe even hiding something. So do you want to tell me what it is or not?"

"not" she walked away

"tell me later?" he said with a grin trying to walk next to her

"don't count on it" she said walking faster

He growled "fine" they walked in angry silence

They walked and walked until both of them had blisters on there heels

They saw a village and smiled racing to every house seeing if they could spend the night but everyone said "no! the queen will kill us!"

They sighed there was no mushrooms to go under or lay on top of no flowers no anything just a clear field that was beautiful but itchy.

They both were sad and it started to rain "oh great!" Maka said sitting down hugging her knees

"don't blame the rain. were sad, that all" Soul shrugged and sat near her but she scooted away keeping her distance he sighed

It was windy, dark, cold and raining the day couldn't have gone worse for them.

She closed her eyes and Soul took it as his chance to get closer he looked at her again to make sure she was sleeping and she was when he heard her grumble about how stupid the Hatter was he frowned he remembered when she smiled and talked about the rabbit and she wanted her to talk about him the same way but laid next to her anyway

Soul took off his jacket and laid it over there bodies he turned and wrapped his body over her so that the rain wouldn't pour down making her more cold.

She opened her eye and saw him over her and she began to cry. Soul looked at her and brushed her tear off with his thumb "sorry" was all he said as she cried into his chest but soon fell asleep.

Soul smiled happy that she had stopped crying and fell asleep the rain stopped he kissed her forehead lightly making sure not to wake her and fell asleep on top of her.


	8. Jealousy

Maka woke up and saw him on top of her he opened his eyes and moaned in pain she ignored it and stretched "I had good sleep"

"glad you did" Soul said angry

"what's wrong with you"

"nothing just you kept kicking me in your sleep"

"who said I was sleeping?"

"very funny." they walked in silence until Soul asked "when we meet the queen? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bargain with her"

He burst into tears laughing at her "nobody bargains with her"

"oh shut up!"

"listen Maka I'm the best bargainer there is and I couldn't do it"

She shrugged "I'll figure out something" she started a fire

"gonna go get more wood be right back" she got up

"no I'm coming with you" he got up but she pinned him to the ground

His large crimson eyes grew wide at the position they were in "you stay. Your tired sleep. Stay here I don't want you moving."

His eyes turned from shock to amusement "then what will you do throw a book at me?"

"of course." she got up and walked away giving him the eyes of stay or I kill you he laid down and did as she said and fell asleep.

Maka picked up twigs and twigs when she saw a village and instantly saw a book store she smiled "Soul wouldn't mind" she walked to it and was about to enter when her conscious came back 'turn around Soul's gonna be really angry' a little tiny angel Maka said she looked at her other shoulder where there was a devil Maka 'he wouldn't care and that jerk deserves it for always messing with you'

'no he doesn't think about all the good things he has done' the real Maka nodded in agreement thinking about all the kind thing he has done for her.

'books' the devil Maka said

"well that settles it" the real maka said she walked in the store and drooled over all the books

She grabbed a book and was about to check out when she saw some snake guards walk in the middle of the town she gulped and paid the man and ran into a mans chest

"why hello there beautiful" a boy with blond hair and blue greenish eyes said

"thank you" she smiled politely but did not blush

"hmm? Usually girls blush when I say that?"

"listen I liked talking to you but I have to leave"

"your not scared of the guards are you?"

"no its just a person is waiting for me"

"he isn't a boy right? Cause I would be so sad if he was" he went to twirl her pigtails but was stopped by a ruff hand none other than Soul

"he is" he hissed at the boy

"your supposed to be sleeping?!" Maka said suprised

"sorry didn't mean to ruin your fling but we are leaving now!" he said with a stern tone to Maka

"it wasn't a fling Soul" she said softer than she had meant too

"I don't care lets go" he grabbed her wrist and ripped off the guys shirt off his body and threw it on Maka

"Soul I just wanted to say sorry"

"why? we aren't dating and its not like we like each other" he said it just to irk her and it did.

"yah your right" she yanked her hand from his "you know what I think I'm gonna go have a fling with that **cute **boy!"

"cool with me!"

"I'm glad!" she walked into the bookstore and he scowled in the distance about how she was touching his shirt and rubbing his hair and laughing with him he sat down at the tea shop near the bookstore and stared at the bookstore not even blinking

"oh you have something on your shirt" Maka said as she messed with his shirt she laughed "oh never mind its nothing" he nervously laughed with her

She looked over her shoulder and saw that he left she pouted 'and to think I was pretending to flirt for nothing' she thought

"um what happened to that guy with the scary eyes and white hair?"

"um I told him off"

"oh your not dating?"

"nope."

"then how about we get out of here"

Her face went red not from embarrassment but from anger "how dare you! Say such a thing! We just met and your asking me that!"

"uh?"

She punched him in the face and stomped out she looked and saw the guards leave she sighed and looked at the tea shop 'I'm parched'

Soul laughed as he saw her punch the poor boy in the face but stopped she looked at the tea shop and was starting to walk in he covered himself with his hat as she asked for green tea he had the same

"that'll be $2.50"

"um I don't have any more money"

"then you don't get any tea" she grumbled and walked out Soul walked towards the man and gave him $2.50 for her tea.

The man ran out "hey Miss somebody paid for it you don't have to worry"

"oh can you give the person my thanks"

"sure" he handed her the tea she zipped and hummed of how warm and good it was but frowned

"is it not good?" the man asked she shook her head "absolutely delicious I'm just not in a good mood"

"I'm sorry about that" her emerald eyes went wide as she remembered that scruffy lazy voice

She turned slowly "soul?" her voice was soft

"hey" he grinned

"why with such a sad face? Your day seems great you got hit on, punched a guy, and a cool guy gave you money for some good tea."

"because the guy was a jerk, and the cool guy that gave me food I was mean too"

"what about the punch?"

"I enjoyed that actually"

He grinned "I'm sure the cool guy forgives you"

"thanks"

"hmm?"

"for being nice to me when I was being totally uncool"

He grinned "yah you were but so was I so its okay now lets get out of here"

"okay" she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers which made Soul have a huge grin on his face

"hey Soul?"

He grunted letting her know that he was listening

"we're you jealous?"

"yah"

"was that why you were in the tea shop were you spying?"

"yah."

Her eyes went big

"I know how could a cool guy like me do such an uncool thing"

"not what I was thinking" she mumbled

He gave her a lazy grin "really what were you thinking?"

"n-nothing!" she said and let go of his hand and walked faster he laughed "come on you can tell me!" he picked up his pace and so did she next thing you know she was running trying to avoid the question

"come on Maka! You can tell me anything" he said now running

"Maka Chop!"


	9. The Kiss

Soul woke head still hurting from the Maka chop she had given him.

He went to move his arm when he felt something soft between it he looked and saw his arm resting between Maka's boobs his eyes grew wide and his face turned red he pulled his arm out but failed Maka hugged his arm like it was a teddy bear but still put it between her small breast.

They were small but very soft and they felt good against his skin.

He shook off his thoughts and Maka put her foot on his crotch

Soul mumble "what's this turn Soul on day" he sighed and tried not to think about it

Maka stretched making her boobs tense he shut his eyes pretending he was sleeping so that she wouldn't chop him

"huh?" she looked where his hand was and she looked where her foot was and yelped and moved both body parts

He opened his eye and did a fake yawn "hey Maka"

"h-hey lets go" they picked up there things and left they finally saw the castle in the distance

"were finally here" Soul said

"yah" Maka said with disappointment

"imagined you happier but I guess this is cool too"

She smiled "Are you leaving?"

"not yet. I want to see you bargain with the queen" he said with a grin

She smiled "good"

"good?" he asked

She blushed she had thought she said that in her head not out loud "forget it"

"you thought I was gonna leave right when we saw the castle?" she nodded

"so dumb to be a bookworm" he ruffled her hair "of course I wouldn't just leave you its not cool to leave their partner"

She blushed at the word partner "come on" she said as she fixed her hair

"not yet"

"why?"

"will attack at midnight it will be better advantage for us"

"yah I guess your right"

He laid down on the grassy floor and patted the spot waiting for her to sit next to him. she did.

"close your eyes" he said in a soft low tone

She looked at him and he showed off his shark like teeth and did as she said

He leaned into her face Maka knew what was coming but didn't squeal or flinch he stopped his nose was brushing hers neither of them breathed and when they did it tickled.

Maka smiled with excitement which made him chuckle

"are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked inpatient he laughed

"getting inpatient are we?" he leaned in and gave her a passionate mouth watering kiss.

He grabbed her wrists pinning her too the floor they both pulled apart for air and went back to the kiss.

Maka wiggled her wrist out of his tight grip and tried taking off his jacket but he stopped her

"Maka" he said huffing

"w-what?"

"if were going to do this I want to do it in a bed not on the grass that wouldn't be cool" she looked around and noticed they were in the woods

"oh"

"although I did enjoy our kiss." he smiled and kissed her forehead he whispered in her ear

"will continue were we left off later" she blushed a bright red at his words

He laughed and pulled her against him covering both of them with his jacket the sky turned black and beautiful stars were out.

They both fell asleep but when they fell asleep something was different their was more warmth from between the two of them.

He brushed her lips against his "night"

"goodnight, Soul"


	10. Queen Of Snakes

Soul woke up and smiled at Maka remembering what happened yesterday he kissed he forehead and got up being careful not to wake her and giving her his hat as a pillow and his jacket as a cover.

He turned and heard a noise he looked at Maka ready to wake her up but when he turned a snake man was pointing a gun and put one finger to his mouth saying "shh" lightly making sure not to wake her

Soul grinded his teeth together another snake man grabbed him and dragged him all the way to the castle.

When they got there the snake men opened the door Soul looked and saw a woman with black hair and snake eyes

"Miss Medusa we brought him alive like you asked"

"you can put him down. He's mad not stupid he wouldn't attack knowing he didn't have a chance"

The snake men did as she said and threw him down

Which made her chuckle slightly "Soul I need a favor"

"don't we all" he said lazily

She ignored it and continued "I need you to trick that little Alice girl and bring her here"

"and why would I do that?"

" for your life. that's all you care about right? At least that's how all the rumors go" she twirled her finger on his chest

He burst in tears laughing "kill me"

She stopped twirling her finger "your not that mad are you?"

"I am the Mad Hatter"

"no your just mad you don't have that hat with you anymore"

He chuckled "guess your right"

"guards capture Alice!"

"its Maka. "

{meanwhile}

Maka smiled she looked up ready too see two crimson eyes staring at her and a grin on his face but what she saw was nothing.

She looked his hat was there and he covered her with a jacket but no Soul

"he didn't leave he couldn't have!?"

"oh but he did" one of the snake men said

"no he didn't your lying!"

"your right. I am. If you want to see your boyfriend come with us" they walked knowing they would follow her and she did.

"my queen we have Alice"

"Maka" she said

"why hello" she said happy

Maka raised a brow 'this is the most feared person? She seems nice then again looks can be deceiving'

"where is Soul?"

"Hatter?" she nodded

"oh sweetie that's so cute you think he liked you?"

"oh I'm sorry but he didn't he sold you too me" she pointed to herself and smiled

"your lying!"

"am I?"

"yes." her voice sounded certain

She smiled "bring him in." the guards did as she said and she looked to see a nearly beaten to death Soul.

she ran and hugged him he smiled

"you moron you should have gotten out of here while you can" his knees gave out and he fell on top of her

"you bitch! You did this to him!" she screamed

"no I didn't my guards did"

The guards ran away scared from a screaming Maka

She kneeled down and tended Soul's wounds

"its your fault he's like this ya know" sadness over came Maka

"you let him go and I give myself in his place"

"your trying to bargain with me?" Maka nodded

She laughed but Maka still had a steady look on

"fine"

"I want to see Soul all thee way in the middle of the forest out of you or your men's grasp"

"no"

"I was afraid you'd say that. Too bad" Maka turned invisible and put Soul's arm around her shoulder and so did he

"how are you doing that!?" the queen screamed

She looked and saw a smile appear out of nowhere "hey my queen"

"cat!"

"Cheshire cat" Maka corrected and they all turned invisible again and left the castle.

"thanks Cheshire"

"anything for you Maka~" she purred

They smiled at each other and the cat purred and disappeared once more. she tended to Soul's wounds he blinked "Maka?"

"are you okay?"

"yah totally cool. How did we escape?"

"Cheshire cat"

"you tricked the queen?" he said with a grin

"well you said you couldn't bargain with her which you were right about so I tricked her" she smiled

"Maka you are so cool have a ever told you that?!"

"not enough times" she smiled he held her cheek and kissed her although it did burn the wound from the scar on his lips but it was worth it.

"how cute you thought you could escape me?"

"you always have to ruin the moment don't you?" Soul growled

"why of course" they grabbed Maka but she didn't go without knocking out one of the guards

"you two troublesome to me and my kingdom"

"you mean me and Maka's kingdom!" Soul hissed

The three guards chained him and Medusa pointed her gun at her "what a pity" she said and pulled the trigger

"MAKA!" Soul screamed

{**cliff hanger! yah! almost done with the story!}**


	11. Wedding

"MAKA!" soul screamed

He turned his arm into a scythe and deflected the shot with his blade

"s-soul?" Maka said a bit scared by how he just transformed his arm into a scythe.

He looked at his arm "cool"

He transformed into a full scythe and Maka grabbed him

"we're gonna have to fight together Maka"

"yah okay"

"don't worry we can do this"

"yah" she said more confidently

She twirled him and twirled him and cut one of the snake men in half

"ha! I think I could get use to this!"

"well don't get to attached" Medusa said

They ran at her and Medusa jumped in the air and screamed "guards!" the guards attacked and it didn't end up well for them they were either in two or bleeding half to death. And finally it was just Maka, Soul and Medusa.

"I know when I have lost" she put her arms up and gave into defeat

They punished her for what she had done they didn't kill her they just put her in jail for eternity.

Maka and Soul announced to everybody in Wonderland that the queen had been defeated everybody celebrated with screams of excitement and hollered and danced Maka smiled at everybody seeing how happy they were.

When Soul interrupted "may I have this dance Maka?" Soul said giving her his hand with a toothy grin

"you may" she gave him her hand and they danced closer than last time

They were dancing in silence comfortable silence until Soul couldn't stand it

"are you leaving?" Soul asked

"no. I think I'll stay here for awhile visit my dad here and there even though he doesn't deserve it"

"y-your staying?" Soul said stuttering over his words completely loosing his cool

She nodded he picked her up and kissed her they kissed for awhile but pulled apart gasping for air she smiled "so?"

"so what?"

"we forgot one last thing in the prophecy remember" she smiled even wider

"oh yes, that I wanted to ask you in a more private romantic place but if you insist" he stopped dancing and went on one knee "will you marry me?"

She smiled and tears slipped out her eyes which Soul thought was uncool but didn't say anything she nodded "guards if you would please" they walked up to him and handed him a ring and he slid it on her finger

Everybody said 'awww' which Soul thought was annoying she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her while swaying to the music

"hey will you perform for me on the piano like you said you would?"

He grinned "if you say please" she gave him a death glare which he thought was adorable and mumbled "please" he chuckled at how angry she said please

"okay" she smiled

"hey I think I'm going to invite my papa to our wedding here in Wonderland"

"you are?" Soul asked unsteady

She nodded "so he is going to know about this place?" Soul asked

"oh don't worry about that I think he will be to focused on killing you" she smiled

"how cool" he said sarcastically

"don't worry I wont let him" he shook his head with a smile on his face

"why thank you"

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti helped Maka prepare for the wedding that was coming next month

Maka picked her brides maids which were Tsubaki and Liz while Patti was the flower girl

Kid and Black Star were Souls best men and soon they also became part of the gang.

And finally the day came when she had to get married she peeked into the room and saw her father glaring at Soul waiting to kill him while Soul tried not make eye contact.

"okay that is my cue I have to go fix her hair please Tsubaki" she took Kid's hand and walked out

Maka looked at Kid's human form when the first time she met him he was a bunny but apparently he can change in and out of his human form.

Tsubaki fixed her hair and Maka's and walked with Black Star mouthing good luck Maka she smiled at the girl and she opened the door and left with the blue haired boy.

Maka looked at herself in the mirror once more her white dress was long and beautiful she had a green ribbon around her waist that matched her green tiny hat.

Well tiny compared to Soul's Patti walked out and there was her cue she stepped forward and saw her papa cry she rolled her eyes and looked at Soul who was in a tux with a red under shirt and his red hat.

Papa walked her too Soul and refused to let go

"why! Maka!? Why?!" she kicked him in the face and continued to Soul he looked at her father but looked at her and grinned

"you look beautiful Maka"

"thanks Soul. You look absolutely cool" he laughed and whispered in her ear "we kind of look like Christmas"

She looked and noticed the green and the red which made her laugh causing the attention from the audience

The preacher talked and they both said we do and they said their vows and kissed which made papa fume with anger.

"you get your filthy lips off my Maka!" Spirit screamed

"listen old man, I love your daughter-" Soul tried to be reasonable but Spirit tackled him

"PAPA!" Maka screamed

"YAHOO~ this is the best wedding ever!~" Black Star screamed Kid sighed and so did Liz.

Tsubaki kept checking on Maka too see if she was okay because fumes were coming out of her ears "THAT'S ENOUGH!" she tackled both of them and joined the fight

"you jerks! Maka chop!" she threw both books at them and dragged Soul with her to their honey moon "See you guys later!" Maka said waving at her friends

"maka!" Spirit ran trying to keep up with the car

"step on it!" Maka said Soul chuckled

"MAKA!" they heard Spirit scream off in the distance Soul chuckled and kissed her "finally no interruptions"

"or screaming fathers" Maka said Soul laughed and kissed her on the lips again.

THE END~

{**done~ yah i liked it! i hope you enjoyed it! please review! :DD}**


End file.
